Let's Talk Fanfiction
by Ybarra87
Summary: Deadpool decides to pay Karmi a visit about her fanfiction. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


**This was an unique idea that came to me and wanted to tell. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was night time in San Fransokyo and Karmi was currently in her room working on her latest chapter of her Big Hero 6 fanfiction. It was basically another chapter where Captain Cutie saved her from danger yet again and they shared another kiss at the end. As she posted that chapter online she tried to think of what the next chapter should be about a man in a red and black body suit appeared in front of her surprising her since he came out of no where.

"Who are you?!" Karmi shouted out with a scared look on her face as she saw all the weapons he had on him.

"The name is Deadpool." The man replied.

"Why are you here? Are you here to hurt me?" Karmi then asked in a scared tone.

"No I'm not here to hurt you. I came here to talk to you about your fanfiction." Deadpool answered as a puzzled look appeared on Karmi's face.

"What about my fanfiction?" She asked.

"Well you see while your fanfiction is entertaining I find it a bit repeating. Don't get me wrong your story is good but it's basically the same thing over and over again. You get into danger where Big Hero 6 and their leader, and your love interest, show up to save you then at the end you share a kiss with him." Deadpool explained.

"And what's wrong with that?" Karmi asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well basically you have it where it mostly focuses around you and Captain Cutie but I feel you should at least involve some story lines to the other characters. I mean the other members of Big Hero 6 have lives to, why don't you write about them? Besides you should also write other possible love interests for you and Captain Cutie to make your story more interesting." Deadpool pointed out as Karmi looked at him angrily.

"Excuse me but you have no right to tell me how my story should be told! It's my story not yours!" She shouted out as she then asked. "I'm curious though who do you think would be other possible love interests for Captain Cutie and me?"

"Well for Captain Cutie there are so many possible love interests. I mean there's Speed Queen, Tall Girl, the daughter from High Voltage, that robot girl, the girl he saved when he jumped into that portal, and Momakase." Deadpool answered as Karmi have an annoyed look at the many possible love interests for Captain Cutie. "As for you well the only other possible love interest that comes to me is that other genius kid you go to school with, Hiro Hamada."

An angry tick mark began to form on Karmi's head as she then screamed out. "There's no way Hiro Hamada would be a possible love interest for me! I can't stand him!"

"That's what makes it interesting! You two have so much in common yet you can't stand each other and the way you two fight is so entertaining! The people out there love it!" Deadpool responded as Karmi gave a confused look.

"The people?" She asked.

"Yeah the viewers. You know the people who watch and read what goes on with you two." Deadpool answered.

"Viewers? Why would people be watching what goes on between me and Hamada?" Karmi asked as she then added. "Not that there's anything going on between us to watch."

"Because of the pictures and fanfiction made about you two!" Deadpool shouted out. "I mean you should see how many people think the two of you are cute together! Although there are those out there that are also shipping Hiro with Go Go and Honey Lemon however it's mostly Go Go."

Karmi just looked at Deadpool like he was crazy. "Excuse me but did you just say that there are people making fanfiction about me and Hiro?" She asked.

"Yes I did, in fact we happen to be in a fanfiction right now. The author decided it would be funny if I came and talk to you about your fanfiction." Deadpool replied as Karmi took a step back from him.

"You think we're in a fanfiction right now?"

"I don't think we are in a fanfiction, I know we are."

"You're crazy." Karmi then pointed out.

"Yeah, I know but that's beside the point." Deadpool responded. "The point is I think you should add a bit more to your stories then what you normally do. Maybe spice it up a little while you're at it."

Karmi couldn't help but feel angry at what Deadpool told her besides his crazy theory that they were in a fanfiction. She just looked at him and yelled out. "Look I don't know who you are breaking into my house and telling me how I should be writing my fanfiction but let me tell you it's my story not yours and I write it the way I want to! Now please leave so I can figure out what my next chapter will be about!"

However Deadpool refused to leave and decided to offer his idea about what the next chapter should be about. "Ooh! For your next chapter can you have it where Captain Cutie faces off against Momakase but all of a sudden she goes into heat because she's part cat now and decides to pounce on him in order to get rid of it?" He suggested as Karmi's entire face turned red.

"As much as that sounds interesting, I must point out it's my fanfiction not yours. If you want a story like that to be made then maybe you should write it yourself." She replied in a calm voice even though she was very angry right now.

"Okay done!" Deadpool shouted out with a laptop in his hands.

"What's done?"

"The story you told me to write. I took your suggestion and wrote it." Deadpool answered as he went to Karmi's computer and showed her the story he posted. Karmi just gave a shocked as she saw the story he made online and was confused about how he could of wrote it so quickly when she just told him to do himself about a few seconds ago. As Karmi was trying to figure out what was going on, Deadpool decided it was time for him to go. "Well it's been fun talking to you." He said as he then disappeared.

Karmi had no idea what was going on let alone what just happened but decided to take a deep breath and read the story he wrote causing her face to turn red at some of the parts he had written. To her surprise it was good even if she didn't want to admit it, although she would of preferred if it was Captain Cutie and her than him and Momakase while her face turned bright red thinking about it.

MEANWHILE WITH HIRO AND HIS FRIENDS

Hiro and Baymax were currently hanging out with Fred, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi at Fred's mansion when all of a sudden an alarm went off on Fred's phone. "Ooh that's my alert for when there's a new Big Hero 6 fanfiction!" He shouted out as he went to his computer to see what it was about. "I hope it's the next chapter of Karmi's fanfiction. I'm curious to see what's going to happen next."

Hiro just gave a groan hearing this. "It's basically the same thing every time! She gets into danger we rescue her and then I share a kiss with her! It never changes!" He moaned out.

"Why do you wish that something more would happen between the two of you?" Go Go asked with a teasing smirk on her face causing Hiro to turn red with embarrassment.

"No!" He shouted out.

"Huh it appears to be a new story by someone with the user name MercwithaMouth." Fred said as he then clicked on the story and began reading it only to be finished with it a few minutes later. "Wow! I have to say that was some story I never read anything like it before and I have to admit it will make me see Momakase differently now. You guys should definitely read it!"

"No thanks." Hiro said however the others were a bit curious and went to read it. While they did this Fred was talking to Hiro about it.

"You should read it Hiro, the author basically took into account that Momakase is now part cat and wrote about her going through what cats go through. I mean the passion the two of you share when she goes into heat is something."

The moment Fred said that a disturbed look formed on Hiro's face. "Are you telling me that the story is about Momakase going into heat and me helping her through it?" He asked even though he knew what the answer was going to be and he wouldn't like it.

"Yeah it's basically a story shipping you together and a good one at that." Fred answered as he then starting mention shipping names for Hiro's hero persona and Momakase. "I'm thinking the shipping name should be either Cutikase or Momutie."

Hiro decided to go straight to Fred's computer to read the new story since he wanted to know what exactly was written. When he was close he noticed that Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi were done reading it but noticed Go Go and Honey Lemon's faces were bright red while Wasabi's mouth was hanging wide open. "I take it you finished reading the story about me and Momakase?" He asked as they just gave a nod. "Well move aside so I can read it." He then responded.

Honey Lemon just shook her head and approached Hiro. "Hiro I really don't think you should read it. I mean there are things in there that may be a little too much for you and I don't think you can handle it." She said.

"Honey Lemon is right." Go Go replied. "You shouldn't read it."

"I happen to be a fourteen year old genius who graduated high school at thirteen and is in college now. I think I can handle whatever was written about me and Momakase." Hiro stated as he sat at Fred's computer and began reading the new story. About a few minutes later Hiro got done reading it and turned around to reveal to everyone how bright red his face was and the nosebleed he had. "I should of listened to you guys." He said as he then passed out.

Go Go just lifted Hiro up and set him on Fred's couch while Honey Lemon handed her a tissue to clean up Hiro's bloody nose. "I can't help but wonder who would write something like that?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I have no idea but I know one thing that person is definitely crazy to come up with something like that." Go Go answered as she finished wiping the blood off of Hiro. "One thing's for sure though, Hiro is not going to like tomorrow when everyone is talking about this. Who knows how many people read this by now."

MEANWHILE WITH MOMAKASE

Momakase had just got down reading about the fanfiction that was made about her and Captain Cutie and she couldn't help but be upset. Not about her being shipped with Captain Cutie, no the main thing that got her upset is the fact that she could go into heat now that she's part cat. When she went to Liv Amara about transforming her into something part cat she didn't take into account what all female cats go through. She chose to be part cat because cats are stealthy and hunters not to mention they have claws something that suits her naturally but now she wasn't to sure about it.

As for the story with her and Captain Cutie, it was basically him trying to stop her from committing another crime while he was on his own when all of a sudden she goes into heat. Apparently he used this as a chance to catch her but saw the pain she was in and decided to help her even though it could have consequences for him. He was basically inexperienced so she decided to help guide him through it eventually turning into a night of passion and in the end she got away after kissing Captain Cutie on the cheek for helping her. Momakase couldn't help admire the story since it basically detailed what Captain Cutie would do to help her. She knew how much he had helped people and would do what he could to help but reading this couldn't help but make her wonder if he would help her should she go into heat not to mention the passion between them which she had no doubt would happen. One thing's for sure though should she go into heat, she would be paying Captain Cutie a visit to help her.

THE END


End file.
